This invention relates to a measuring device.
In the meat industry it is frequently desirable or even necessary to know the thickness of fat on an animal so that the animal can be graded according to quality. Hitherto this has been an extremely difficult operation to perform as it has been necessary to make an incision into the fat, insert a measuring device therein and view a scale through the device. This difficulty has been compounded as the scale has been poorly lit and therefore difficult to read and also in many instances the operation must be performed while the carcass is moving thus leading to a tendency to conduct the taking of the measurement in an unsatisfactory or incomplete manner.